Mario
Mario jest głównym bohaterem serii Mario, a także jest główną maskotką firmy Nintendo. Został stworzony przez Shigeru Miyamoto. Mario zadebiutował jako bohater gry zręcznościowej Donkey Kong, wydanej w roku 1981. Od czasu gry Super Mario Bros, jego zdolnościami było chodzenie, skoki i podwójny skok którym pokonywał większość swoich wrogów, a jego zdolności do zmiany rozmiaru i wzmocnienia siły za pomocą wielu przedmiotów, takich jak Super Grzyb, Ognisty Kwiat czy Lodowy Kwiatek. Gry zazwyczaj przedstawiały Mario jako cichą osobę bez wyraźnej osobowości (Luigi jest chlubnym wyjątkiem). W grach Nintendo, Mario potrafi grać wiele ról, jak na przykład: Bowser, Księżniczkę Peach lub Toad. W większości gier, jest on bohaterem, który ratuje Księżniczkę Peach z rąk Bowser, ale robi inne działania poza przygód, takich jak wyścigi, sport z jego starszym bratem. Wygląd Mario nosi czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem i literą "M" na białym kole na środku. Ma niebieskie oczy, brązowe włosy, dosyć duży nos i wąsy, jednak odmienne od swojego brata. Cerę ma jasną. Nosi czerwoną bluzkę, białe rękawiczki i niebieskie ogrodniczki z dużymi złotymi guzikami. Nosi też buty. Wygląd Mario zmienia się zależnie od jego power up-ów i tego, co akurat posiada. Historia Do początku 1981, wszystkie gry Nintendo sprzedawały się koszmarnie. Potem, Nintendo próbowało wykupić licencję na postać z komiksów i kreskówek z serii Poypeye, a kiedy im się nie udało, Nintendo postanowiło stworzyć własne postaci. Shigeru Miyamoto wymyślił w 1981 Donkey Kong - grę, gdzie występował Jumpman, główny bohater, który musiał uratować Lady (potem zmieniono na Pauline) przed Donkey Kongiem. Po zmianie imienia bohatera na Mario, Nintendo stworzyło kolejną grę - Mario Bros., w której Mario i jego brat bliźniak oczyszczali rury w Brooklynie. Kilka lat potem, w 1985 powstało dzięki Miyamoto dobrze nam znane Super Mario Brothers, gdzie Mario i Luigi trafiają do Grzybowego Królestwa, a kilka dni potem dowiadują się, że Księżniczka Toadstool została porwana przez króla Koopa, Bowsera. Po 30 latach powstało Super Mario Maker, gdzie gracze poraz pierwszy mogli tworzyć własne plansze. Biografia Wczesne lata - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi Island i Super Mario Bros: Super Show Baby Mario i Baby Luigi zostali przyniesieni na Yoshi Island przez bociana. Kamek chciał zniszczyć Gwiezdne Bobasy (Star Children), które niweczyły plany Armii Koopa (Koopa Troop). Więc zaatakował i porwał Bobasa Luigiego. Tymczasem jeden z ludu Yoshi znalazł Mario i postanowił mu pomóc odszukać brata. Udało się to; bowiem zniszczyli plany Armii Koopa, Kameka i złego Bowsera. Bocian odwiózł dzieci do ich rodziców i wszystko skończyło się dobrze. W przeciwieństwie do gier, Mario w jednym z odcinków serialu Super Mario Bros. Super Show uczył się w Akademii Hydraulików (Plumbers Academy). Według jednego z jednostronicowego komiksu - Album Rodzinny, czyli wczesne lata (Family Album - the Early Years) wynika, że Mario już w dzieciństwie fascynował się hydrauliką. Z niektórych źródeł wynika, że Mario był stolarzem. Pierwszy pojedynek z Kongiem - Donkey Kong Kiedy Mario stał się dorosły, musiał ratować dziewicę Pauline, która została porwana z rąk Donkey Konga (dziś Donkey Kong uważany jest za Cranky Kong, obecny Donkey Kong pojawił się pierwszy raz w Donkey Kong). Z pomocą młota odbił księżniczkę, a goryl został pokonany. Jednak Mario nie ożenił się z Pauline, jego obecną dziewczyną, którą uratował po 1985 roku jest Peach. Dzisiejszy Donkey Kong pojawił się w Donkey Kong Jr. Hydraulika Braci Mario - Mario Bros Mario i Luigi razem zadebiutowali w grze Mario Bros., kiedy prawdopodobnie prowadzili firmę hydrauliczną i naprawiali rury w Brooklynie. W Mario Bros. Bracia Mario trafili do miejskich wodociągów i oczyszczali je z zanieczyszczeń. Wzmianka o firmie jest w filmie Super Mario Bros. - ich rywalem jest Hydraulika im. A. Scapelli. Ratowanie Muchomorowego Królestwa - Super Mario Bros Pierwszą grą, w której Mario z bratem pojawił się w Muchomorowym Królestwie jest Super Mario Bros.. Wtedy ratowali świat ten z rąk Bowsera, który zmienił tamtejszy ród Toad w potwory i bloki, a także porwał księżniczkę Peach. Za każdym razem Mario przechodzi 7 światów i pokonuje Bowsera ale zamiast księżniczki spotyka Toada, który wyjaśnia mu, że księżniczka jest ukryta w kolejnym zamku. Bowser spotykany przez pierwszych 7 światów jest fałszywy - dopiero w świecie 8 Król Koopa występuje naprawdę Subcon - piękny sen czy koszmar? (Super Mario Bros 2/USA) W grze Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario wraz z Luigim, Peach i Toadem dostają się do bajkowej krainy nawiedzonej przez różne złe stwory i rządzonej przez Wart. W grze są zupełnie nowi wrogowie, przedmioty i umiejętności - np. można wyrywać z ziemi warzywa i rzucać nimi we wrogów. Wart nie znosi warzyw, więc zostaje pokonany. Rusałki ze snu dziękują bohaterom za pomoc w odzyskaniu szczęścia w ich szczęśliwej krainie. Gra miała remake na GBA - Super Mario Advance: Super Mario Bros. 2. Super Mario Bros 3 Mario i Luigi zostają wysłani przez księżniczkę Toadstool do odeprzenia ataku Bowsera. Muszą odczarować władców danych w królestwie terenów, oraz zlikwidować fortece, w których rezyduje Boom Boom - wielki i wojowniczy Koopa, oraz powstrzymać Koopalings - siedem dzieci adoptowanych przez Bowsera. Niestety, Peach zostaje porwana, kiedy Mario przechodzi świat 6. Ostatecznie Mariu udaje się uratować Księżniczkę i pokonać Króla Koopa. Super Mario Land Mario postanawia pojechać na wakacje do Sarasaland. Podczas jego podróży dowiaduje się o tym, że Daisy, księżniczka krainy została porwana przez kosmitę Tatanga. Mario postanawia jej pomóc. Kiedy Daisy zostaje uratowana, to zakochuje się w Mario, ale kiedy dowiaduje się, że Mario woli Peach, to Daisy szuka szans u Luigiego. Mario wraca i postanawia po tych niezbyt udanych wakacjach polecieć z Luigim i Peach do Dinosaur Land - miejsca, gdzie mieszkają Yoshi Wakacje u Yoshich - Super Mario World Mario, Luigi i Peach lecą balonem do Dinosaur Land. Podczas noclegu, kiedy Mario, Peach oraz Luigi spali, Bowser porwał księżniczkę Toadstool oraz bierze przyjaciół Yoshi'ego (nadal w jajkach) jako zakładników, aby spowolnić drogę Mario i Luigiego. Yoshi zaprzyjażnia się z bohaterami i razem z nimi odbywają podróż po Dinosaur Land, pokonując Koppalings rezydujących w zamkach i ratując przyjaciół Yoshiego. Po ocaleniu wszystkich kolegów Yoshiego, Mario i Luigi idą na spotkanie z Bowserem, ale niestety, Luigi nie może dokończyć przygody z powodu obrażen otrzymanych w zamku 7#. W twierdzy Bowsera Mario pokonuje Bowsera, który tym razem używa swojej najskuteczniejszej broni - Clown Car. Mario ocala księżniczkę, a ona daje mu całusa (tylko w póliczek). Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi oraz jego wszyskie kumple wracają na Yoshi Island. Super Mario 64 Mario otrzymuje od Peach list: Drogi Mario Przyjdź proszę do zamku. Upiekłam ciasto dla ciebie! Twoja wierna Księżniczka Toadstool, Peach. Mario przychodzi do zamku. Okazuję się jednak, że Bowser użył mocy Gwiazd oraz zamknął księżniczkę oraz Toadów mieszkających w zamku. Mario nadchodzi na pomoc, oraz zdobywa gwiazdy, zdobywając je pokonując potężnych przeciwników, którzy otrzymali gwiazdy od Króla Koopa, znajdując je poukrywanych w obrazach oraz ukrytych w zamku. Kiedy pokonuje Bowsera w świecie Powietrzym, Peach się pojawia oraz daje Mariowi buziaka (znowu). Potem wraca do zamku i z Toadami robi dla Maria ciasto, które mu obiecała (pierwsze ukradł Bowser) Następnie Mario znajduje resztę gwiazd oraz dostaje się na dach zamku. Spotyka tam Yoshiego, który daje mu prezent. Cechy Z gier i seriali można wyróżnić kilka chech u Mario. Odważny Jak wiadomo, ratując z opresji Księżniczkę tyle razy i to w takich miejscach, przed takimi potworami to trzeba być odważnym. Odwaga jest pokazywana nie tylko podczas przygód, ale i podczas wyścigów Mario Kart lub wyzwaniach Mario Party. Wysportowany Najlepiej to zauwarzyć w grze Mario Sports i wielu innych tego typu grach. Szczególnie dzięki temu można przejść gry. Ale wiadomo, że oprócz siły i zręczności naszego bohatera potrzeba też intuicji gracza. Wytrawały Możliwe, że dla nas wielkie przygody i podróże Mario są tylko pryszczem. Ale w realu takie wyprawy, żeby ratować Księżniczkę są długie i wyczerpujące, więc jak można przejść przez lawowe jeziora, lodowe góry, głębokie przepaście i popełniać tyle błędów i nie być wytrwałym (przy okazji ma to dotyczyć rónież i graczy, którzy wrzeszczą i płaczą, gdy im coś nie wychodzi). Przemiany/Power-Upy Mario, jeżeli użyje Power-Upów, to może się przemienić w inną formę, np. Fire Mario, a jeżeli użyje stroju (np. strój Tanooki) to zostaje w formie niezmienionej, ale w innym stroju, który ma moce sam w sobie. Wystąpienia Donkey Kong Po raz pierwrszy pojawia się Mario próbujący pokonać złego goryla - Donkey Konga który porwał Paulline. Mario Bros. W tej grze pojawia się Luigi - brat mario. Współpracując z Mario walczy z żółwiami. Super Mario Bros. Tym razem pojawiają się nowi wrogowie i czarny charakter - Król Koopa i Goomby. Porwał księżniczkę i umieścił w zamku. Super Mario World. Tym razem pojawia się nowa postać - Yoshi. Dzięki nim Mario może go ujeżdżać. Niesamowity świat Gumballa. Film. Mario pojawia się w tym filmie gościnnie nawet na końcu filmu..... en:Mario fr:Mario it:Mario de:Mario es:Mario fi:Mario ja:マリオ no:Mario nl:Mario zh:马里奥 ru:Марио pt-br:Mario da:Mario Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie